15 crianças, 2 enfermeiros e muita confusão!
by DebTai XD's
Summary: Ja penssaram o que aconteceria se os perssonagens de Naruto nascecem no Japão atual? Poisé... Eu ja 8D! Eles nascem praticamente na mesma hora! E pra completar dois enfermeiros que não regulam muito bem são os responsaveis pela entrega! 1ª FIC!
1. A entrega

OHAYO MINA!!! Ja pensou o que aconteceria se os perssonagens de Naruto nascecem no Japão atual??? Poisé... Eu ja!!! E foi penssando nisso que eu criei essa fic!!! Espero que gostem!!!

* * *

Japão, Hospital Jashin-sama, 1º de Janeiro de 2008...

_**O menino do Lamén...**_

**Pai:** Hãn???

**Mãe:** Que???

**Enfermeira:** Que engraçado :D... Vocês são japoneses... Acho que eu errei de quarto... Ñ... Ta certo!!! Esse é o quarto número 7!!!

**Pai:** Eu exijo um exame de DNA!!!

**Mãe:** ? -cara de besta-

**Pai:** Como isso é possível???

A confusão era causada pelo pequeno ser q estava nos braços da enfermeira, a duvida era inevitável, mas a verdade era aquela...

**Enfermeira:** Que bizarro!!!

Na verdade estava tudo certo... a enfermeira estava simplesmente entregando o bebe para sua mãe... não havia nada de anormal, se ñ fosse o pequeno fato do recém nascido ser loiro!!!

**Enfermeiro:** - chega com uma tigela de lamén, olha para o bebê, olha para os pais - _"parece q tem alguém aqui q andou pulando a cerca rsrs"_

**Enfermeira:** Ora... Já te falei pra não ficar comendo no serviço!!!

**Enfermeiro:** Foi mau^^. Mas... Que bebê é esse??? Ele num é seu filho???

**Mãe:** É!!! Eu acho...

**Enfermeiro:** Ué... Ele é loiro e tem olhos azuis!!! E q marcas estranhas são essas no rosto dele??? Ele parece uma raposa!!!- falou encarando o menino-

**Pai:** É verdade... O QUE ELE TA FAZENDO???

Enquanto os adultos conversavam a pequena criança tentava se livrar dos panos que o enrolavam, indo em direção a tigela de lamén... Pegou com suas pequenas mãos um dos enfeites q estavam na tigela, um bolinho de peixe com um espiral meio avermelhado de nome "naruto".

**T****odos:** ?_?

**Enfermeira:** Qual vai ser o nome dele???

**Pai e mãe:** Naruto???

_**A garota dos cabelos cor-de-rosa...**_

A duvida também se estabelecia no quarto ao lado, dessa vez a causa era a menininha de cabelos cor-de-rosa que era entregue a outro casal de japoneses, seu cabelo de cor peculiar e seus olhos de esmeralda intrigavam a todos. Os enfermeiros do quarto em que estava o menininho loiro logo chegaram ao local.

**Enfermeiro:** Outro???

**Pai e mãe:** Outro??? Por que outro???

**Enfermeira:** Um caso parecido ocorreu no quarto ao lado!!!

**Mãe:** Sakura...

**Pai:** Que???

**Mãe:** Os cabelos dela, lembram as flores de cerejeira!!!

**Enfermeira:** É mesmo...

**Mãe:** Então ta decidido!!! Esse vai ser o nome dela!!!

_**Finalmente um japonês...**_

**Médico:**- Entra correndo no quarto com um bebê nos braços - O que vocês dois estão fazendo aí parados??? Aqui ta uma loucura!!! Tem um monte de mulher entrando em trabalho de parto!!! Peguem esse bebê e levem pro quarto 3, rápido!!!

**Enfermeira:** Hai!!! - pega o bebê das mãos do médico, q sai correndo de volta -

**Enfermeiro:** Parece que esse é normal, olhos meio puchados, negros como o cabelo.

**Enfermeira:** Vamos logo!!!

**Enfermeiro:** Ta... Espera aí!!! - sai correndo atrás dela -

No quarto Nº3...

**Enfermeira:** Aqui esta seu filho.

**Mãe:** Há... meu pequeno Sasuke!!!

**Irmãozinho:** Sasuke??? Mamãe... isso é nome de emo!!!

**Mãe:** Cala a boca Itachi!!!

_**O pequeno preguiçoso...**_

Enquanto isso na sala de parto...

**Médico:**-Da um tapinha no bumbum do bebê -

**Bebê:** -Em vez de chorar põe a mão na boca e boceja-

**Medico:** ?_?

_**Um grande bebê...**_

Já no corredor...

**Enfermeira:** Outro menino esquisito...

**Enfermeiro:** Como é que você fala mal do filho dos outros assim???

**Enfermeira:** Foi mau n.n

**Enfermeiro:** Só porque o menino é GORDO e tem...

**Bebê:** _"GORDO?"_

**Enfermeiro:** ...essas marcas esquisitas na bochecha???

**Bebê:** _"Ele me chamou de GORDO?"_

**Enfermeira:** Agora é você que ta falando mau dele!!!

**Bebê:** Ò_Ó

**Enfermeiros:** O.O -medo-

**Bebê:** -Incha e sai rolando em cima dos enfermeiros- _"Guru, guru, guru..."_ D

**Bebê:** Ò0Ó9

**Enfermeiros:** .

A dos olhos azulados...

**Enfermeira:** -Com um olho rocho e a cara inchada-

**Enfermeiro:** -Com o braço enfaixado e sinais de agressão-

**Enfermeira:** Que criança doida!!!

**Enfermeiro:** Nem me diga!!! Até parece que ele se ofendeu!!!

**Enfermeira:** É, mas essa aqui parece mais normalzinha...

**Enfermeiro:** Ela é loira igual aquele do quarto 7...

**Criança:** -Abre os olhos-

**Enfermeira:** E também tem os olhos azuis!!!

**Enfermeiros:** -Param em frente ao quarto correspondente ao da criança-

**Enfermeira:** HÁ!!! De novo não!!!

**Mãe:** Minha Pequena Ino já chegou???

**Enfermeiros:** Isso não vai dar certo!!! -Olham para a mulher deitada na cama que claramente não se parecia com a menina-

_**Filhotinho...**_

**Enfermeira:** Esses bebês não vão acabar mais???

**Enfermeiro:** O medico disse que muitas mães entraram em trabalho de parto...

**Enfermeira:** Essas crianças são muito bizarras!!! Olha esse aqui, ele tem essas coisas esquisitas descendo os olhos!!!

**Enfermeiro:** Você viu o que aconteceu da ultima vez que insultou um bebê...

**Enfermeira:** Povo esquisito!!! -entra no quarto e entrega o bebê pra sua mãe-

**Mãe:** Que coisa é essa que você me entregou???

**Enfermeira:** Seu filho ¬¬

**Mãe:** O.O HÁ?

**Enfermeiros:** -Vão embora-

No corredor...

**Enfermeira:** Já to ficando cansada de tanto ficar andando por esse hospital!!!

**Enfermeiro:** Hoje o trabalho vai ser cansativo... Eu vi o tanto de mães que chegaram, no mínimo umas dez...

**Enfermeira:** -Suspira- Depois dessa eu vou pedir um almento!!!

_**O**__** amante dos insetos...**_

**Enfermeira:** Mais um bebê entregue com sucesso!!! O.O7

**Mãe:** Ai, que bebê mais lindo!!! É a minha cara!!! -Nesse momento entra uma libélula no quarto- Socorro que bicho horrível!!! \O0O/ Tirem ele de perto do meu Shino!!!

**Bebê**: -Ergue o dedo e o inseto pousa nele-

**Mãe:**SAI DE PERTO DO MEU FILHO SEU BICHO FEIO!!! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!! -comessa a sacudir o bebê-

**Enfermeiros:** -Saem de fininho-

**Mãe:** \O0O/HÁAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

_**A pequena de cabelos azuis...**_

**Enfermeira:**Cabelo azul...¬¬

**Enfermeiro:** É o que parece...¬¬

**Enfermeira:** Então vamos...¬¬ -já na porta do quarto-

**Enfermeiro:** Aqui esta... -entrega a criança para a mãe-

**Mãe:** Ela é igualzinha a mim!!!

**Enfermeira:** É mesmo, a senhora tem cabelo azul!!! \o/

**Mãe:** Agora que você percebeu??? ¬¬

**Bebê:** -Abre os olhos lentamente-

**Mãe:** O.O

**Enfermeiros:** O.O

**Mãe:** \T0T/ CEEEEEEEEEEGA!!! MINHA FILHA É CEEEEEEEEGA!!!

**Enfermeira:** -Sussurra- Bizarro!!!

_**Outro dos olhos perolados...**_

No quarto ao lado...

**Enfermeiro:** Ótimo... outro menino do olho branco!!!

**Enfermeira:** Vamos entregar e sair logo... A maternidade ta cheia!!!

**Enfermeiro:** Ta...

**Mãe:** Sugooooy!!!\o/

**Enfermeiros:** ?_?

**Mãe:** Ele parece com aquele personagem de um anime... Como é o nome mesmo??? Há... Lembrei!!! O nome dele vai ser Neji!!! Igual o do anime!!! \o/

**Enfermeira:** -sussurra- Não sei quem é mais estranho, o filho ou a mãe...

**Enfermeiro:** Aff... Otakus...

_**Explosão da juventude...**_

**Enfermeira:** Esse é normal...

**Enfermeiro:** Se não fosse essas sobrancelhas... rsrsrs...

**Enfermeira:** Comparado aos outros ele é...

**Pai:** Meu filhooooooooo o/ -sai correndo em direção aos enfermeiros-

**Enfermeira:** Aqui esta... -sorrisinho estilo Sai-

**Pai:** Este é meu Rock Lee!!!ºOº9

**B****ebê:** -Chama nos olhos-

**Pai:** Vamos lá!!! Você será um grande homem com esforço e dedicação!!!\o/

**Bebê:** -Chama máster-

**M****ãe:** GAAAAAAAAAI... traz o pequeno aqui pra mim ver...

**Enfermeiros:** -Vão se afastando aos poucos...-

_**A morena de ótima mira...**_

**Enfermeira:** Parece que já ta acabando...

**Enfermeiro:** É... Só faltam mais alguns... -Chegam ao quarto designado-

**Mãe:** Minha filinha chegou!!! \o/

**Enfermeira:** Aqui esta ela senhora...

**Mãe:** Ai que fofinha... Ela não se parece comigo... Mas quem liga? Foi inseminação mesmo...

**Menina:** -Mais preocupada com um pequeno objeto brilhante-

**Mãe:** Mas como ela é linda!!! Se eu soubesse quem é o pai...

**Menina:** -Pega um visturi e joga a na enfermeira que desvia, fazendo a faca se infincar na parede-

**Todos:** O.O

**Enfermeira:**-gagueja- Bi... za... rro...

**Menina:** -Batendo palmas- XD

**A**_** criança de maquiagem...**_

**Enfermeiros:** -Já fora do quarto-

**Enfermeira:** Dia bizarro...

**Enfermeiro:** Tipo... A criança tava se maquiando ou foi impressão minha???

**Enfermeira:** Veja como quiser... Mais que é bizarro, é!!!

**Enfermeiro:** Você não cansa de falar bizarro não???

**E****nfermeira:** Não n.n

**Enfermeiro:** Vamos logo, ainda faltam dois!!!

**Enfermeira:** Graças a Deus, só DOIS!!!

**A filha do vento...**

**Enfermeira:** Depois dessa só vai faltar um...

**Enfermeiro:** Finalmente...

**Enfermeira:** Aqui está...

**Mãe:**-olha para o bebê, olha para os infermeiros- Tem certeza q é a criança certa???

**Enfermeira:** Depois desse dia não tenho certeza de mais nada!!!

_**O ultimo... ruivo e "bizarro"..**_.

**Enfermeira:** Pronto, já chega!!! Isso é o cumulo!!!

**Enfermeiro:** Aqui esta o numero do meu psicólogo... –Entrega um cartão pra ela-

**Enfermeira:** Arigato... Vou precisar mesmo...

Todos olhavam sem piscar, para o ruivo que levantava sua mãe usando areia!!! Seus olhos verdes cobertos por profundas olheiras esbanjavam uma alma atormentada!!!

**Mãe:** Gaara... Desce a mamãe... Vai... Seja um bom garoto!!!

**???:** Alguém chamou Tobi???

**Enfermeira**: Não... ¬¬

**Tobi:** Ops... Fanfic errada.^x

**Enfermeiro:** Errr... Acho que alguém me chamou naquela direção...

**Enfermeira:** É eu ouvi...

**Mãe:** SOCORRO!!!

**Enfermeiros:** -Saem correndo-

* * *

Sentados em um banco de fora do hospital...

**Enfermeira:** Conseguimos...

**Enfermeiro:** É... Esse foi um dia... como você diz mesmo??? Bizarro...

**Enfermeira:** Sabe... Acho que eu vou me aposentar... To traumatizada!!!

**Enfermeiro:** É eu também... Mas tipo... Você percebeu uma coisa???

**Enfermeira:** O que???

**Enfermeiro:** Nós fomos os que mais sofremos nessa fic...

**Enfermeira:** E???

**Enfermeiro:** NOSSOS NOMES NEM APARECEM!!!

**???:** É mesmo... O nome de vocês nem aparecem...

**Enfermeiros:** -Olham pro lado-

**?****??:** Oi!!! –Sorrisinho estilo Sai-

**Enfermeira:** Quem é você???

**???:** Ora... Eu sou a TODA PODEROSA!!! O SER SUPREMO dessa JOSSA!!! Eu sou QUEM TUDO PODE!!! Eu sou...

**Enfermeiros:** Fala logo, PO**!!!

**???:** Eu sou... Eu sou... A ESCRITORA!!! - Musiquinha de fundo, pose de "eu sou foda", sorriso "Colgaite" e capa voando com o vento!!!

**Enfermeiro:** Então é você que teve a idéia de nos colocar nessa Mer**??? Ò.Ó

**Escritora:** Ei... mer*** o CAR****!!! Deu trabalho sabia!!!

**Enfermeira:** Então a culpa é sua???

**Escritora:** NÃO!!! EU SOU INOCENTE!!! \T0T/ Eu juro que não sabia nada que aquele bot... !!!

**Enfermeiros:** Errr... ?_?

**Escritora:** ^^

**Enfermeiros:**-Ò_Ó partem pra cima-

**Escritora:** AI...-Paft- AI... UI...-Poft- AI... UI... OW, AÍ NÃO SEU HENTAI!!! -Paft-

**Enfermeira:** Você me paga sua Vad**...

**Escritora:** Essa é minha deixa... Xaaaau!!! -Some em uma cortina de fumaça-

**Enfermeira:** Ela pode fazer isso???

**Enfermeiro:** Ela é a escritora, ela pode tudo!!!

**Escritora:** HAHAHAHAHA -Sai correndo-

**Enfermeiros:** Volta aqui sua filha da mãe!!! -saem correndo atraz dela-

**Escritora:** EI... Não chinga a mãe!!!

**Enfermeira:** Tabom... Sua filha do pai 8D!!!

**Escritora:** ¬¬

** FIM???**

**

* * *

**

E essa foi minha tentativa de comédia... Não me apedregem!!! Ela foi minha primeira fic U.U...

\/

Comessa aqui a campanha **"A DebTai tambem merece Reviwes!!!"** Manda uma reviwe e realize o sonho de um escritora baka \O/!!!


	2. A bizarrice continua!

Japão, Hospital Jashin-sama, 2 de Janeiro de 2008...

Enfermeira: Mas que desg****... Eles não quiseram me dar a aposentadoria... T.T

Enfermeiro: -Dormindo em pé-

Enfermeira: Só por que eu comecei trabalhar aqui faz três meses...

Enfermeiro: -Quase caindo-

Enfermeira: Mas quem liga??? Três meses... três décadas... Qual a diferença???

Enfermeira: -Cai-

Enfermeira: Ei...VOCÊ NÃO TA ME OUVINDO NÃO???-Sacode ele-

Enfermeiro: -Continua dormindo-

Enfermeira: Que bizarro... -Vai até o bebedouro, pega um copo de água e joga na cabeça dele-

Enfermeiro: HÁ!!! SOCORRO!!! TIRE ESSES BEBES DE CIMA DE MIM!!! QUE??? TA MOLHADO??? ELES MIJARAM EM MIM!!! ELES MIJARAM!!!

Enfermeira: ¬¬

Enfermeiro: -Cai na real- ^^

Enfermeira: Acho que é você que ta precisando se aposentar...

Enfermeiro: -Se recompõe- Aqueles malditos bebês!!! Eu não consegui dormir, aquelas coisas pequenas e fofuchas não saiam da minha cabeça...

Enfermeira: Fofuchas??? Você quer dizer bizarras, né???

Enfermeiro: Pode ser...

Enfermeira: Vamos logo... O horário de almoço acabou.

Enfermeiro: Isso é tão... Problemático!!!

Enfermeira: Eita!!! Você ta parecendo um dos personagens de um mangá que eu to lendo!!! Só não me lembro o nome...

Enfermeiro: Quem liga???

---X---X---X---

Capitulo 2... A bizarrice continua /o/!!!

---X---X---X---

Enfermeira: -Tic nervoso, cara de traumatizada-

Enfermeiro: -Olho arregalado, totalmente pasmo-

Médico: -Apontando para uma sala com 15 bebês-

Enfermeira: Te-te-tem certeza???

Médico: Claro... Enquanto as mães estão de resguarda, vocês vão ter que cuidar deles!!!

Enfermeiros: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! \T0T/

QualquerUmQuePassouNaQuelaHora: Silencio!!! Isso aqui é um hospital!!!

Enfermeiros: ¬¬

Médico: Boa sorte!^^ -sai correndo-

Enfermeiros: -entram no quarto e olham para os bebes-

Bebês: -olhar maligno-

Enfermeiros: Help... Ç.Ç

Tenten: -Pega um bisturi e começa a balançar-

Enfermeira: -Engole seco-

Chouji: Ò_Ó -Cruza os braços-

Enfermeiro: -Da um paço pra traz-

???: ESSE É O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!!! –Entra correndo no quarto-

Enfermeiros: O_O?

???: -Pega um bebê e começa a balançar-

Enfermeira: Com licença senhor... Nós adoraríamos se o senhor começasse a matar essas pestinhas... Mas assim nós seriamos despedidos...^^

Enfermeiro: Então o senhor poderia se retirar???^^

???: A... Me desculpe... Eu não me apresentei... –Pega na mão da enfermeira e começa a balançar-

Enfermeira: -Sendo totalmente chacoalhada-

???: Meu nome é Maito Gai... Sou pai desse pequeno vencedor aqui!!! –Mostra o bebe que estava em seus braços- /o/

Enfermeiro: A bom... você é o pai...

Enfermeira: -sussurra- Pensei que fosse um assassino...

Enfermeiro: -sussurra- Nem tudo é como a gente quer...

Gai: -Brincando com a criança- Vocês falaram alguma coisa???

Enfermeiros: Claro que não... Magina...

???: Eu vim aqui ver meu irmãozinho...

Enfermeira: -Olha para o menino de cabelos pretos com olhos de mesma cor- Como é o nome dele???

???: Sasuke U/.\Ú

Enfermeira: É esse pest... Quer dizer... É esse menino aqui???

???: É...

Enfermeiro: Seu nome é Itachi, não é???

Itachi: É sim... Minha mãe me mandou ficar aqui ajudando a cuidar desse projeto de emo...

Enfermeira: Essa sala ta ficando pequena de mais... Tem um cara doido ali chacoalhando os bebes... E agora um emo querendo cuidar de outro emo...

???: Num chama o Ita-kun de Emo!!! Ele é Kawaii!!! ;3

Enfermeiro: Que, que você ta fazendo aqui??? ¬¬

???: Uma autora não tem mais o direito de aparecer quando quiser nas suas fanfics??? T.T

Enfermeira: Faça o que quiser...

Autora: Wêeeeeeeeeeeeeee /o/

Enfermeiros: ¬¬

Autora: Então, estamos aqui... Eu, o Ita-kun, o Gai, os pestinhas e os desnomeados...

Enfermeiros: ¬¬

Gai:^^

Itachi:U/.\Ú

Autora: Falando nisso... Ta quieto de mais...

Enfermeira: CADÊ OS BEBÊS??? O0O

Enfermeiro: O esquisito... Você não tava olhando os bebes???

Gai: Mas esse não era o trabalho de vocês???

Enfermeira: Tua mãe não tinha mandado você ficar de olho no seu irmão???

Itachi: Estava ocupado de mais sendo acediado por essa doida...

Autora: Vamos procurar logo os guris!!!

Todos: Hai!!! -somem no ar-

Autora: Eu pensei que nessa fic eles não fossem ninjas... Há... Quem liga??? -Joga uma bomba de fumaça e some-

---X---X---X---

No corredor...

Enfermeira: Urru... Pestinhas...

???¹: Hihihihi...

Enfermeira: Tem alguém ai???

???²: Kukukukukuku...

Enfermeira: Cara, isso ta muito bizarro...

???: -Pega um bisturi-

Enfermeira: Y.Y

???: -Joga o bisturi-

Enfermeira: -Sai correndo-

???³: -Põe o pé na frente da enfermeira, fazendo ela cair-

Enfermeira: VOLTA AQUI SUAS PESTINHAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!! Ò0Ó9

???, ???² e ???³: Kukukukuku...

---X---X---X---

Já no refeitório...

Enfermeiro: Vou muito ficar a traz de um monte de mulekes... Eu to com fome!!!

Naruto: -Em cima do fogão olhando para uma panela de macarrão-

Enfermeiro: HARRÁ!!! Achei você!!! Ò_Ó

Naruto: O.O?

Enfermeiro: -vai na direção do garoto-

Kiba: -Cai não sei de onde na cabeça do enfermeiro-

Enfermeiro: Socoooooorro!!! Tem um cachorro na minha cabeça!!!

Chouji: -Agarra na perna dele-

Shikamaru: Z.z - Dormindo no canto-

Enfermeiro: \T0T/

---X---X---X---

Na recepção...

Gai: Rock Lee!!! Onde esta você??? Mostre seu fogo da juventude!!!

Rock Lee: -Aparece com chamas nos olhos-

Gai: É isso aí garoto!!! Agora onde estão os seus outros coleginhas???

Rock Lee: -Sai engatinhando e aponta para um ruivo-

Gai: Kami!!! O que ele esta fazendo??? /o\

Gaara: -Levantando a recepcionista com a areia-

Recepcionista: Socorro!!! T0T

---X---X---X---

No banheiro masculino...

Itachi: Maninho... Não me diga que já ta querendo cortar os pulsos??? Sasuke... cadê você???

---X---X---X---

No pátio do hospital...

Autora: Vocês pensão que são espertos??? Pois eu sou mais!!! -Pega um saquinho cheio de balas- Então mulekes!!! Quem vai querer balinha???

---X---X---X---

Voltando aos corredores...

Enfermeira: -Caida no chão-

Ino: Hihihihihi...

Sakura: Kukukuku...

Tenten: -Pega outro bisturi-

Hinata: Hihihihi...

Enfermeira: HÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -Tenta pegar Ino-

Ino: -Desvia-

Enfermeira: -Vai em direção a Sakura-

Sakura: -Da um pulo e três cambalhotas pra traz-

Tenten: -Joga outro bisturi na pobre enfermeira-

Enfermeira: -Percebe que hinata esta quietinha, e corre na sua direção-

Hinata: O///O

Enfermeira: Ò_Ó

Hinata: O///O

Enfermeira: Ò_Ó

Hinata: -Mete o pé na cara dela- *^^*

Enfermeira: x.X

Todas: Wêeeeeeeeeeeee /o/

---X---X---X---

No refeitório...

Enfermeiro: Desgruda de mim!!! -Começa a bater na sua própria cabeça e sacudir a perna-

Kiba: -Morde a mão dele-

Enfermeiro: HÁAAAAAAA!!! T0T -Começa a sacudir a mão-

Naruto: -Entra no meio e gruda no braço do enfermeiro-

Enfermeiro: -Se sacudindo todo- \T0T/

Meninos: Kukukukuku

Enfermeiro: -Acaba pisando no Shikamaru-

Shikamaru: -Se levanta-

Enfermeiro: -Cai no chão-

Shikamaru: -Da um murro na cara dele, boceja e volta a dormir-

Enfermeiro: x.X

Meninos: O0O9

Shikamaru: z.Z

---X---X---X---

Na recepção...

Gai: Eu te salvarei!!! -Corre em direção a recepcionista-

Recepcionista: T0T

Rock Lee: -Chama nos olhos-

Gai: Não se preocupe!!! -Tropeça, mete a cara no chão e desmaia- x.X

Rock Lee: Y0Y

---X---X---X---

Na porta do banheiro feminino...

Itachi: -Olha para o banheiro feminino- As chances dele estar aí dentro são muito grandes... Mais que mer**!!! Eu num vo entrar no banheiro feminino pra procurar um emo, não!!!

---X---X---X---

No pátio...

Autora: -Espalha balas pelo chão e se esconde a traz de um banco- Agora é só esperar...

Temari: -Vê as balas- O¬O

Kankuro: -Sai correndo na direção das balas- /ºQº/

Autora: Kukukukuku... Pokebola... Vai!!! -Joga uma pokebola nos dois-

Temari e Kankuro: -dentro da pokebola- Y0Y

Autora: Quem disse que os Pokemons são os únicos monstrinhos que essas coisas pegam??? Agora vamos a traz dos outros...

---X---X---X---

Pela milionésima vez, nos corredores...

Meninas: -Em cima da enfermeira- /o/

Autora: -Joga a pokebola-

---X---X---X---

Refeitório...

Naruto e Choji: -Comendo lamén-

Shikamaru: -Dormindo-

Kiba: -Mordendo o sapato do enfermeiro-

Autora: POKEBOLAAAAAAAAA VAAAAAAI!!!! -Pega Naruto, Choji e Kiba-

Shikamaru: z.Z

Autora: o.Õ - Joga outra pokebola e pega Shikamaru-

---X---X---X---

Recepção...

Autora: parece que eu cheguei a tempo... -Guarda a pokebola já com o Gaara e o Rock Lee dentro-

Recepcionista: -Traumatizada-

Gai: x.X

Autora: -da um chute no Gai- Acorda vagabundo!!!

Gai: -Levanta com o susto-

Autora: Agora vai pegar os enfermeiros enquanto eu levo os pestinhas pro berçário.

Gai: Onde eles estão???

Autora: A doida ta no corredor e o retardado no refeitório...

Gai: Por que você não pegou eles???

Autora: E eu la tenho cara de burro de carga???

Gai: Eu por acaso tenho???

Autora: -Mostra a imagem dele carregando o Kakashi- ¬¬

Gai: -Vai buscar os enfermeiros com uma nuvem negra em cima da cabeça-

Autora: Agora só falta o Sasuke e o Neji... Também não achei o Itachi... Vou levar esses aqui e ir procurá-los...

---X---X---X---

Finalmente no berçario...

Itachi: Demorou, hen???

Autora: Você já ta aqui??? Achou o SasukEMO e o Neji???

Itachi: -Da um passo pro lado mostrando os dois amarrados- U/.\Ú

Autora: Eu peguei os outros... -mostra as pokebolas-

Itachi: Que, que é isso???

Autora: Garoto... Você não teve infância não???

Itachi: U/.\Ú

Gai: -Entra que nem um doido desgovernado carregando os enfermeiros- Ochi!!!

Autora: Finalmente voltou... Acho melhor eu finalizar a Fic por aqui antes que eles acordem...

Itachi: Finalmente!!!

Autora: Como você pisa na minha dignidade sem um pingo de receio???

Itachi: Assim... -Pega um papel escrito dignidade da autora, joga no chão e pisa em cima-

Autora: -Vai pro cantinho escuro- T.T

Itachi: Você não ia embora?

Autora: É mesmo n.n -Sai pela porta-

Itachi: D -Pega uma jarra de água e joga no infermeiros- Sua chance de vingança acabou de sair por aquela porta...

Enfermeiros: -Saem correndo para achar a autora-

Gai: Você é mau O.O

Itachi: Você acha? D

---X---X---X---

No corredor...

Enfermeira: Aonde você pensa que vai?

Autora: Tava pensando de ir pra minha casa assistir Soul Eater... n.n

Enfermeiro: Mais é muita cara de pau mesmo...

Autora: Não precisa baixar o nível!!!

Enfermeira: Baixar o nível???

Enfermeiro: Como você tem a petulância de falar em baixar o nível?

Enfermeira: Nessa fic nós fomos...

Enfermeiro: Molhados...

Enfermeira: Chacoalhados...

Enfermeiro: Derrubados...

Enfermeira: Chutados...

Enfermeiro: Mordidos...

Autora: z.Z

Enfermeira: E PRA PIORAR AINDA FOMOS CARREGADOS POR UM CARA DOIDO COM UM CABELO QUE MAIS PARECE UMA TIGELA!!! Ò0Ó9 ESSE FOI O DIA MAIS BIZARRO DA MINHA VIDA!!! Ai meu Deus... EU VOU TE MATAR!!!

Autora: -Acorda e boceja- Vocês não podem fazer isso...

Enfermeiro: Por que não?

Autora: Ora... Eu sou a autora... Vocês não podem me matar... É a mesma coisa do Sasuke querer matar o Kishimoto por ser emo e gay...

Enfermeiro: Ela tem razão...

Enfermeiro: Mais isso não nos impede de causar alguns hematomas... D

Autora: A conversa ta legal mas eu ainda tenho que responder algumas reviews...

Enfermeira: Você não vai sumir numa cortina de fumaça de novo, vai?

Autora: Claro que não... Isso ta muito ultrapassado... - Coloca os braços na frente do corpo começa a girar e some no chão-

Enfermeira: Essa garota ta cada dia mais bizarra... O.O

Enfermeiro: Na próxima agente pega ela...

---X---X---X---

Autora: Yooooooooooochi /o/ -Aparece em um cenário onde só se vê um fundo lilás- Hora de responder as reviews!!!

Babu-chan n.n= Que bom que gostou n.n

Rie-chan e Yukie-chan= Que bom que gostou n.n [2]

Luciaalmeida: Não! Não é NaruSaku! Na verdade... Os casais vão surgindo com o tempo... E com meus surtos criativos... XD

Uzumaki-Ayame-chan= Sério essa é minha primeira fic!!!

Nana V.= A mãe do Neji é Otaku/Otaka/Otome, então de um certo modo ela é neurótica n.n

renata-chibi-chan= Ho ho... Achei um lugar onde minha arte é reconhecida *-*

Autora: Por hoje é só!!! Esperem o próximo capitulo!!! Tão pacientemente quanto esperaram esse -apanha- X.X


End file.
